MANFREDS EVIL PLAN TO RULE THE UNIVERSE PART ONE
by givemhellkid2880
Summary: MAFREDS EVIL PLAN TO RULE THE UNIVERSE 2 COMMING OUT SOON SO STAY TUNED!
1. Chapter 1

_MANFRED'S EVVILL PLAN TO RULE THE UNIVERSE_

* * *

**MANFRED'S EVVILL PLAN TO RULE THE UNIVERSE**

**_Pt.1_**

* * *

"Sigh…"

It was a dreary Monday morning..Asa was sitting on a little chair drinking coffee..

" alrighty then, Any moment now Manfred will come out of nowhere and start ordering me around"

( sip )…

(sip )

"Wow… coffees not bad AT ALL !!" ( looks surprised )

"AAAAASSSAAA YOUU"

( Manfred comes out of nowhere )

BIG SIGH HERE

Asa glared at him in disgust…

" WAT DO YOU WANT RETARD ??"

Manfred looked FLABBERGHASTED

" OOOOO LOOK WHOS TALKING !! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FAILED 9th GRADE "

" AGHH MANFRED !! BACK AWAY PHSYCO !! YOU SPIT WHILE YOU TALK !! I HATE PPL WHO DO THAT !!"

( Manfred stares ) "ANYWAYS I HAVE A PLAN !!"

( Asa stares in disbelief )

"What is it ??"

"A PLAN TO RULE THE WORLD!!"

( asa rolls his eyes )

"…..Heh… that's neva going to happen…. Rule the world…yea right…"

Manfred looks FLABBERGHASTED once again.

"DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY MISTER !!"

Asa feeling annoyed

"JEST TELL ME THE FRIGGIN PLAN !!"

Asa starts hyperventilating and in the process spills his coffee on Manfred…

"AAGGH….."(Manfred glares down at asa..)

"ANYWAYS….

LET ME TELL YOU THE PLAN"

……………………….

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

_

MANFREDS EEEVILL PLANT TO RULE THE UNIVERSE PT 1

* * *

**MANFREDS EEEVILL PLAN TO RULE THE UNIVERSE PT 1**

**_CHAPTER 2_**

* * *

"SO THE PLAN IS !!

ONE DAY WE SNEAK UP BEHIND TORRSON !! THEN NOCK HIM OUT WITH THIS REALLY BIG BOOK HERE !!"

Asa lookes at the book in manfreds hands….

( OMG…Manfred READS ….HE READS ……SEVENTEEN MAGAZINE ) …

"What a surprise……." ( Asa rolls his eyes.. )

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT ATTITUDE MISTA !!" yelles Manfred… "ANYWAYS, AFTER THAT WE TAKE TORRSON TO MY EEEVIIL LABORATORY !! THEN TAKE HIS IPOD AWAY AND MAKE BILLY RAVEN EAT IT WHILE DRINKING JELLY JUICE !! MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA !! THIS WILL REALLY WORK !! TORRSON WILL TELL THE GOODS ABOUT CHARILE AND THEN I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD !! I AM ONE SMMMMMMAAAARRRT DDUUUDEEE !!"

Asa stares at the floor…..

"Umm …. Manfred… That's like…..the dumbe--"

"AND IF THAT DOESN'T WORK WELL FEED HIM WATERMELONS UNTIL HE PUKES !! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!"

"Ummm..but Manfred…" Said Asa cautiously …..

"Tancred loves WATERMELONS ….".

"WHO THE FUCK SAID WATERMELONS??"

Tancred Pops out of nowhere….

" ELLO MATE !! HOW YALL DOIN ?! DO YOU HAVE ANY WATERMELONS ?! Anyway…. What are you peoples talking about ?"

Asa told him before Manfred could stop him…

"MANFRED IS MAKING THIS PLAN TO NOCK YOU OUT WITH A BOOK THEN BRING YOU TO HIS EEEVVIIILL LABORATORY THEN MAKE BILLY EAT YOUR IPOD AND IF THAT DOESN'T WORK FEED YOU WATERMELONS TILL YOU PUKE !! AND THEN MAKE YOU TELL THE GOODS ABOUT CHARLIE!"

Asa said this all veeeeery fast..

Tancred Raised an eyebrow..

"WTF…. That's the gayest plan ever….I mean seriously dude… Manfred needs to see a therapist or somthin….Oh and by the way…I love watermelons.. … their really awesome…"

"OMG ME TOO!! I LOVE 'EM!! WARTERMELONS ARE AWSOME!!" yelled Asa…

"YEA LIKE HIGH FIVE MAN !!"

( Asa and Tancred high five and start talking about watermelons )

"OMG !! HAVE YOU SEEN ONE OF THOSE YELLOW WATERMELONS ?!"

"WOAH !! THER ARE YELLOW ONES ?! ZOMG !!"

"LIKE SURE THERE ARE MATE !! ONE TIME I WAS LIKE --"

"SSSHHHHUUUUTT UPPPPP !!" yelled Manfred…

"RETARDS !! anyways….WHAT I SAID WAS JUST A DECOY !! MUAHAHAHAHA !! I Am soooo SMART !!

The real plan is ……."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Manfreds EEVIILL plan to rule the universe_

* * *

**Manfreds EEVIILL plan to rule the universe**

**_Ch 2.. uhhh…I mean..3_**

* * *

So anyway…

"SO THE REAAAALL PLAN IS !!WE TAKE LYSANDER SAGE, ASA WILL GAIN LYSANDERS TRUST AND SOON PRETEND TO LOVE HIM LIKE HE DOES TO ME!!THEN SAGE WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH ASA!! THEN ONCE ASA HAS LYSANDERS TRUST HE WILL TRICK HIM INTO COMING INTO THE LABORATORY WITH HIM…..THEN ASA WILL KILL HIM USING A VEEERRRYYY SHARP AND RUSTY KNIFE!! MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA"

Asa looked like he just died….

"THAT'S THE GAYEST PLAN EVER YOU RETARD!! WHAT THE HELL ?!IVE NEVER LIKED YOU !! NOT EVEN AS A FRIEND!! AND YOUR SAYING THAT I LOVE YOU !? YOU RETARD?! HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO SAY IT !! IM NOT GAY !!IM NOT GAY!! IM NOT GAY!! IM NOT GAY!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!"

(stomp) (stomp) (stomp)

Asa got so mad that his eyes turned orange and eventually turned red…

Tancred and Manfred looked at Asa as f he just shot them both in the head….

Tancred leaned on a nearby table gangsterly, put on a pair of sungasses and put on a bunch of bling. He looked at his shoes lazily….

"Man….your really repetitive today…Like really duuude….Take a chill pill ...Like…. Rawr mannn…….."

Manfred looked over to Tancred…

"Tancred you look and sound like a retard…"

……………………………………………

Tancred looked hurt…

"What… ? that really hurt my feelings… I do not look and sound like a retard…"

Manfred looked meanly at him…

"Your such a poser…..trying too hard to be cool and stuff. Trying to be so like lysander and stuff…but the truth is……your such a dorky nerd…"

Tancred looked over to Asa teary eyed…

Then Tancred smiled….

Asa nodded…

"LETS KILL HIM !!"

Manfred screamed….

"NOW THIS IS HOW THE STORY IS REALLY GOING TO END!!"

(blood spills ……)

yes there will be lots of blood !!

TEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHE !!


	4. Chapter 4

_MANFREDS EVVILLL PLAN TO RULE THE UNIVERSE Pt 1_

**_MANFREDS EVVILLL PLAN TO RULE THE UNIVERSE Pt 1_**

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

"YOU BIT—"

"IM sorry old man... the word bitch is for girls... i , a boy would be a bastard..." Asa took a long peice of ductape and taped Mandred's mouth shut.

Asa stepped back...Then cut off another peice of ductape and tried to tie Manfred to the chair. Before he could get the job done Manfred grabbed a fistfull of Asa's hair.

"OWWWW MANFRED I SPENT LIKE AN HOUR STRAIGHTINING THAT !! OW!!OWWW!!LETTGGOO!!"

Asa let go of the tape and starts trying to hit Manfred.

" GAH!! TAKE THAT AND THAT AND AND --"

Manfred let go ot Asa's hair and ripped the duct tape off his face.

"ow..."

"BWAHAHAHHAHA!! YOU GUYS ARE HILARIOUS!!" Tancred stepped over to Asa and kicked him in the shins.

"um...wow ..." Asa stared at his shins. " your nice..."

"OH S-SSALTY BUT SWEET BABY!!AHHAHA" Tancred hopped over to Manfred and stabbed him in the stomach with a knife.

"Um.. ow?" Manfred dies.

Asa stared at tancred.

" I thought you were gunna torture him first..."

"oh yeah..."

"moron..."

( Asa and Tancred walk out of the room. )

* * *

**Later that day...**

Billy walks into the cofee lounge and sees a dead body on the ground...

"HOLY S--!! ANEVILMURDERSCENEGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Billy faints...

Olivia walkes into the room.

"hey what happened?

"oh my god..."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

MANFREDS EVVILLL PLAN TO RULE THE UNIVERSE PART 1

**MANFREDS EVVILLL PLAN TO RULE THE UNIVERSE PART 1**

**CHAPTER I don't remember…..**

* * *

"hmmmm…what the hell is this??"

Asa stood in Manfred's room with Tancred. They were in Manfred's room because they thought since they killed Manfred they could sneak into his room and take whatever they wanted. Asa had just picked out a book of a bookshelf.

"OH OK OK…. It's called the thoughts of a man among men…By MANFRED BLOOR?! Must be his diary or something…"

Tancred's eyes widened. "Give it here I want to see it!! That's hilarious man"

**Rule one : A man must not be stupid**

**Rule two : A man must not cry**

**Rule three : A man must never give up!**

**Rule four : A man must kick ass**

Tancred closed the book as he and Asa looked at each other with laughter in their eyes.

" Haha I have to edit this " Asa took the book out of Tancred's hands.

**Rule one : A man must not be stupid** _though sometimes thou cannot help it_

**Rule two : A man must not cry** _cuz crying is blackmail material for years_

**Rule three : A man must never give up!**

**Rule four : A man must kick ass**

"Ugh I cant think anymore…..you do these two" Asa handed Tancred the book.

Tancred looked at Asa warily…" Seriously?? hmm…OK!!"

But before Tancred could do anything MANFRED burst into the room.

"AAAAAGGHHH WHAT ARE YOU TWO RETARDS DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

"OMFG I THOUGHT HE DIED?!" Asa looked at Manfred and noticed no stab wound.

" LIAR !! YOUR NOT MANFRED !!" Tancred looked at Asa weirdly.

Asa stood up. " YOU IMPOSTOR !! YOU'RE AN ALIEN!!"

Tancred stared at Asa. " Man, What ?"

"No seriously they do exist! I've seen one. Her name is Emma Tolly. Now there's him!! THE MANFRED IMPOSTOR!!"

Manfred stared at the other two boys. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOOK!!"

Tancred looked at the book in his hands. "OH this! We were just having fun with it!

Manfred tried to grab the book out of Tancred's hands. Tancred threw it to Asa.

"Hah want this?! Well you're not going to get it because you're a moron!!"

Tancred nodded. "YEAH!! MORON!!"

Manfred took out a gun. " Give it or you will die…."

Emma burst into the room. " NO FIGHTING!!"

"ARRGHHH!! ANOTHER ONE !!" Asa pointed at Emma evilly. "YOU ALIEN#2!!

Emma took out a bazooka and shot every one except Manfred.

Emma smiled. "Let's go master! We've got universes to take over!!

Manfred laughed…" oh Yesyes yo…..Lets go…."

**Ende of part one**

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAA!!

See you next time in MANFREDS EVILLL PLAN TO RULE THE UNIVERSE PART 2 !!


	6. EPILOGUE

**MANFREDS EVVILLL PLAN TO RULE THE UNIVERSE !! PART 1 EPILOGUE!!**

* * *

Olivia walks into Manfred's room to find Tancred and Asa dead on the ground.…

" BLOODY HELL!! I SEE DEAD PEOPLE !!"

* * *

**Author's note….**

Hey hey hey!!

This story is the first part of three…

The second part is coming in maybe October or November….

* * *

**BACK TO THE STORY NOOBS!! MUAHAHAAH!!**

Olivia revives the two teens lying on the ground. They stand up. Asa looks out the window madly…

"MANFRED !! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!!"

Tancred agrees.. " YES YES !! I TANCRED TORSSON AGREES !! LETS GO!!"

Tancred grab Olivia and Asa and drag them all the way to the felid….

When they get there Tancred throws both kids on the grass. Olivia brushes herself off while Asa stands up angrily. He walks over to Tancred and gives him a good smack in the head.

" Well Tancredo… Now what??"

"Tancred looks around….." Uh…I….I'm. Not sure…."

"Great going Bitch……"

"Ahaha!! SALTY BUT SWEET BABY." Tancred strikes a pose and winks at Asa..

"Uh..ew….……"

* * *

Sorry to interrupt this charming moment but ITS TIME FOR **Authors' note part 2**

DON'T DO DRUGS !! AND STAY IN SCHOOL!!

Hah!...I recently yelled that out to some random grade 5 kid…I made him cry…

Annnywayss…..Have any ideas about how the rest of the story should go? Comments ? Suggestions? Tell me if you do!!

T'ill next time !!Cya!!


End file.
